Haymitch Aberghel
' Haymitch Aberghel' is the son of two members of House Aberghel making himself the member of and the current lord and Patriarch of House Aberghel. Haymitch was born the second son of his father a powerful Dolish leader of southern Dole located just north of the Harrenhall city of Wurzburg where he lived a peaceful youth. At the age of fourteen his father sent him and his sister to Kingsgrave where they would swear oaths to their families lord in House Pitsand and then squire beneath them while his sister remained betrothed to a son of House Pitsand. While in Kingsgrave he would become friends with Gale Everdeen and would follow his friend into the Harren-Dole War where the two would fight side by side throughout the entire fight but watching his families lands burned during the fighting he became bitter towards his friend and the entire Dolish culture. History Early History Haymitch was born the second son of his father a powerful Dolish leader of southern Dole located just north of the Harrenhall city of Wurzburg where he lived a peaceful youth. At the age of fourteen his father sent him and his sister to Kingsgrave where they would swear oaths to their families lord in House Pitsand and then squire beneath them while his sister remained betrothed to a son of House Pitsand. The Rise of Dole The situation in Dole would increasingly collapse as the economic situation deterioted due to the greed of Dolish merchants and the failings of the emotionally devestated Dolish nobolity leading the deaths of many nobles. Following the death of her father Gale Everdeen it would be Katniss Everdeen who would become the lady of House Everdeen and she attempted to grow the wealth again of her family but found that most of her families vassals had become as poor as House Everdeen and the only ones able to do anything laughed at her family. It was at this point that she went to the final vassal of her family in the form of House Melark where she was once again laughed at and turned away in shame. As she was about to leave Peeta Melark the heir to House Melark would stop her and speaking over his lord father would promise to assist her in rebuilding their reputation. The Grey Numenorians Britney Hemsworth would be able to escape Stor with nearly the entire strength of her forces and arriving in Dole with the Order of the Black she would come to the capital of Kingsgrave where she would meet with several influential noblemen including Haymitch Aberghel, Plutarch Heavensbee, and Alma Couin of whom convinces her to side with Katniss Everdeen and take control of the region through Katniss. Arriving at Britney's summoning she would find the ruined capital being rebuilt and at first she grew extremely close to Britney of whom she saw as a chance at really rebuilding the Dolish lands. Losing Faith Her faith in Britney would diminish over time as Britney begin revealing to her information that her main goal was building up Dole so that she would be able to more easily go to William Lovie as an equal and a queen in her own right. Family Members Relationships Katniss Everdeen See Also : Katniss Everdeen Category:House Aberghel Category:People Category:Dole Category:Human Category:People of Dole Category:Knight Category:Dolish Knight Category:Patriarch